Question: It takes 35 minutes for 7 people to paint 7 walls. How many minutes does it take 11 people to paint 11 walls?
Answer: Imagine that each person is assigned one wall, and all 7 people begin painting at the same time. Since everyone will finish painting their assigned wall after 35 minutes, it takes one person 35 minutes to paint one wall. If we have 11 people and 11 walls, we can again assign one wall to each person. Everyone will take 35 minutes to paint their assigned wall. In other words, it takes 35 minutes for 11 people to paint 11 walls.